


What I Do In The Dark

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-show, Prostitution, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Klaus found himself on his knees in a back alley.





	What I Do In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Umbrellakink prompt Klaus turning tricks

Klaus Hargreeves was on his knees in the back alley, his fingers scrabbling at the zipper of the other man. This wasn’t the first time he had been in this position. It wasn’t even his first time tonight. He hummed to himself as he pulled open the guy’s fly, licking his lips as his fingers brushed against the hard flesh of his aching cock.

“Mmm looks good.” He whispered, his voice low and sultry as he took the cock in hand, angling it towards his mouth. His brain was trying to remember this guy’s name, he’d asked before he’d stuffed the offered $20 into the back of his tight pants. Was it Pedro? Poe? Pete? He had a feeling it began with a P. Or was he getting confused with the guy from earlier. He guessed it didn’t matter, not really. He’d not see this guy again, not after tonight. Eventually he’d forget him, that he’d become just another in the long list of men he’d had.

So not knowing his name didn’t matter in the long run.

Klaus parted his lips, darting his tongue out and licking along the shaft from base to tip. He meant what he said, it was a nice looking cock, plump and thick in his hand. He gave it a leisurely stroke as he kissed the head, taking the stranger’s dick into his mouth. Klaus purred in contentment as he took him down, going straight to the base and the next of brown curls he found there. 

He loved this, the weight of a cock on his tongue as he sucked another guy off, his mouth drawing out pleasure from the other man. Klaus wasn’t good at all that much. His schooling at the Academy had focussed mostly on fighting and being traumatised by his nightmare of a power, so when he ran away he had no real life skills to draw upon. It didn’t take him long to discover that men would pay him for his company, sometimes for a night but mostly it was this, quick and dirty in bathrooms or alleys. Klaus loved it, glad he had found something he was good at, that could please others as well.

He hummed around the other man, bobbing up and down and looking up at him. He’d found that men loved it when you made eye contact with them and this one seemed to be no exception. His head was tipped back, his hair sticking out from under the baseball cap he wore as he groaned into the night. Klaus thought he looked pretty cute, even in the dim light which made most guys look sleazy. 

Klaus lapped at strangers’s hard cock. (Peterick?) Being with a different guy each night meant that he had formed a general technique that pleased most men. He knew every guy was different, had different sensitive spots, but most of the time he didn’t have enough time to learn them. So he squeezed his lips, drooled just a little and wiggled his tongue. He kept his hands on the man’s thighs, holding mostly just to anchor himself rather than hold him down.

Some guys were rough, they would grip his hair tight and fuck his face roughly until they came, sometimes rough enough to make him gag. (Which wasn’t exactly unpleasant since Klaus did love being choked?) this guy, however was letting him go at at his own pace, groaning and stroking his hair. “Klaus your mouth...” He sounded awed, which made Klaus proud, as well as a little bad that he couldn’t remember his name.

Klaus tried to think on it further as he sucked, humming along to the music he could faintly hear from the bar. “Klaus...” He gasped, sounding needy as his thighs shifted. They were nice thighs, Klaus observed, thick and sturdy. They suited Patrick. Patrick! Yes, that was his name! Klaus smiled to himself, tasting his precum as he got close to the edge.

“I’m gonna...” Klaus purred, the vibrations going through Patrick’s cock. He was tempted to pull off, to let him know just how much he wanted it. Instead he kept sucking, moving faster, each time taking him as deep as he would go. “Fuck....”

Klaus groaned as the other man’s load hit the back of his throat. He moved back slightly so that he could get a taste of the salty fluid. He was always a nice guy, always swallowing everything the other man had to give. “That was...” Klaus looked up, smiling around his cock.

Something went through the air, slamming into the wall beside Patrick, hard enough to stick into the brick. The glint of metal was annoyingly familiar.

“Get off her.” The equally familiar voice growled from behind him. “Or the next one will be in your head.” 

Klaus shifted off Patrick’s cock giving him an apologetic look as he zipped himself up and ran away as fast as he could, leaving them alone. Footsteps sounded on the concrete floor as the other man approached and Klaus got to his feet. “Hey, it’s ok...”

Klaus spun on his heel, glaring at his brother in that ridiculous fucking outfit. He looked like batman in bondage gear and knives. “It was going just fine until you fucking scared him off.” Klaus pulled the knife out of the wall, holding it for Diego to take. His eyes were wide with shock.

“K... Klaus?”

“Yes it’s me dear brother.” He was tempted to stab him with the knife, of at least slashing one of his leather straps that held the knives to his chest. “For fuck’s sake, can’t a guy just suck someone off in an alley without being interrupted? Last I checked this was a few country.”

“I... I...” He visibly took a breath and, even though Klaus was pissed at him, he gave him the chance to reply. “I thought you were a prostitute, there’s a few pimps around here that abuse women...”

“Well, I’m neither of those things.” Klaus lied. That was another thing he was good at. He operated on his own terms, had kicked the ass of the last pimp that had tried to reign him in. People underestimated him, they always did, but his combat training had still stuck. “I am capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need a knight in leather armour to swoop in and save me.”

“I’m s.... sorry.” Diego stammered our the reply, taking the knife when Klaus offered it to him. He was blushing, Klaus could see it under the mask. It was cute and it bought back the long dormant attraction he had for him. He shook his head, turning away from Diego. He’d be no good for him, he knew that much. Had always known even before he’d ran away, escaping into a world of drugs to suppress his powers and forget.

“I’m going back inside, I could use a drink. I’ll leave you to brood or whatever it is you vigilantey types do,” He headed over to the door, a back entrance to the bar. He paused as his fingers grabbed the metal of the handle, letting out a dramatic sigh. “Or you could come with me, buy me a drink to make up for scaring Patrick off. It’s up to you.” He turned and offered Diego a slight smile, then opened the door and stepped inside

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are awesome! (And yes it is that Patrick)


End file.
